Crazier: A Dance to Remember
by SkylarkOfTheMoon
Summary: It's the Bladers Dance and Ginga finally asks Madoka to be his date. But the night didn't go on without a bit of Chaos.Will they ever have the perfect dance? GinXMado, RyugaXOC, MasamuneXOC Songfic based on 'Crazier' by Taylor Swift.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is based on the song 'Crazier' by Taylor Swift. She performed it on 'Hannnah Montana: The Movie' on thescene where Miley dances with her old childhood friend. The scene gave me the inspiration for this GinXMado fic. I have a couple of OC's here and both of them are related to Ginga and Madoka respectively. There's Ginga's cousin, Wanda Endou and Madoka's little sister, Katrina 'Kat' Amano. You might see these two girls in future MFBB fics.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MFBB or the songs. Just my OC's Wanda and Kat.**

**So this story takes place after the Metal Fury season.**

* * *

_I can do this, I can do this, I just have to ask her._

" Hey Ginga."

" AAAARRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH! I CAN'T DO THIS! I SURRENDER!"

Ginga went to his knees and held up his hands in defeat.

" Dude, What are you talking about?"

GInga turned around and saw his cousin**, **Wanda, staring at him.

" U-Uh. N-Nothing," stammered Ginga standing up.

Wanda looked behind him and grinned," You were about to ask Madoka to be your date to the 'Blader's Dance' weren't you?"

" N-No. Maybe. I don't know." Ginga blushed as red as her hair and tapped his index fingers together.

" Just aske her out. You like her and she obviously likes you," she said encouragingly.

" Yeah but-How did you know she likes me?"

" Woman's Intuition," she replied innocently. _And me and Kat read it in her diary._

" Come on Ginger," she urged.

" Don't call me that."

" I shall continue to call you Ginger until you have the nerves to ask her out."

Ginga gave her a doubtful look," Wel..."

" Come on," she whined. " This dance is gonna be epic. Everyone's going with dates. I repeat **dates**."

" Alright then Miss Dance Expert," he said," Who are you going with?"

" Ryuga."

**" WHAT?"**

" Don't give me that look."

" But he's my rival."

" Last time I check you already buried the hatchet when he helped you before the Excalibur match..."

" But-"

"...when you needed another member for the Starbreaker match..."

" But-"

"...and when he helped you stop the Spiral Force."

" But...Fine you can go with him."

Wanda smirked in triumph.

" One good turn deserves another. Since you agreed to let me go with Ryuga I'll help you ask out Madoka."

" Really? How?"

Another smirk formed on Wanda's face.

" I have ways."

* * *

_Hours Later..._

" Yes Ginga. I will go to the Blader's Dance with you," said Madoka as she cornered him at the park where he was talking with Masamune, Yuu and Tsubasa.

" You what?" Clearly not knowing what was going on.

" Yes. The answer is Yes," said Madoka grinning happily. " See you on Saturday."

With that she left.

" What just happened?" asked Yuu curiously.

" I have no idea."

* * *

_A few hours ago..._

_" So Hikaru. I heard that you're going out with Kyoya for the Blader's Dance," said Madoka looking up from her laptop._

_Hikaru blushed. " How did you know?"_

_Madoka suddenly laughed earning her a confused star from Hikaru. " I didn't. I just took a guess and you fell for it." Madoka laughed again._

_" Haha. Very funny. For your information Kyoya has been much nicer lately," Hikaru pointed out while folding her arms._

_" Did you hear?..." Madoka said beckoning Hikaru closer. She leaned over to hear what her friend was gonna say._

_" Ryuga asked Wanda to be his date and she said yes."_

_" Not even." Hikaru didn't believe for a moment that the Dragon Emperor asked out the sweet yet mischevous Wanda Endou. " Ginga must have gone berserk when she told him."_

_Madoka was suddenly silent._

_" Ginga..." she murmured softly but not softly enough to pass Hikaru._

_" Ginga?" Hikaru finally got it. " Don't tell me you still haven't ask him out yet?"_

_Madoka sighed and nodded._

_" It's just that whenever I'm about to ask him my face suddenly goes warm, my hands get clammy and I'm so nervous I can't feel my legs so I become wobbly when I walk. I just don't know how to tell him. It's like there's something in my throat so I can't get all the right words out and I start spouting out nonsense and Hikaru...Hikaru?"_

_Hikaru wasn't listening to her instead she just pointed right behind Madoka._

_Wanda was standing at the doorway carrying a guitar._

_" Excuse me, Are you Madoka Amano?" she asked mischevously._

_" Yes?" Madoka replied curiously._

_" This a message from Ginga to you."_

_Wanda began strumming her guitar and singing._

_**My heart's a stereo**_  
_**It beats for you, so listen close**_  
_**Hear my thoughts in every note**_  
_**Make me your radio**_  
_**Turn me up when you feel low**_  
_**This melody was meant for you**_  
_**Just sing along to my stereo**_

_**If I was just another dusty record on the shelve**_  
_**Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else**_  
_**If I ask you to scratch my back, could you manage that**_  
_**Like it read well, check it Travie, I can handle that**_  
_**Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks**_  
_**Its just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks**_  
_**I used to used to used to used to, now I'm over that**_  
_**Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts**_  
_**If I could only find a note to make you understand**_  
_**I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand**_  
_**Just Keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune**_  
_**And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you**_

_**My heart's a stereo**_  
_**It beats for you, so listen close**_  
_**Hear my thoughts in every note**_  
_**Make me your radio**_  
_**Turn me up when you feel low**_  
_**This melody was meant for you**_  
_**Just sing along to my stereo**_  
_**Oh oh oh oh To my stereo**_  
_**Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo**_

_**If I was an old school, fifty pound boombox**_  
_**Would you hold me on your shoulder, wherever you walk**_  
_**Would you turn my volume up before of the cops**_  
_**And crank it higher everytime they told you to stop**_  
_**And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me**_  
_**When you have to purchase mad D batteries**_  
_**Appreciate every mixtape your friends make**_  
_**You never know we come and go like we're on the interstate**_  
_**I think finally found a note to make you understand**_  
_**If you can hear it, sing along and take me by the hands**_  
_**Keep myself inside your head, like your favorite tune**_  
_**And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you**_

_**My heart's a stereo**_  
_**It beats for you, so listen close**_  
_**Hear my thoughts in every note**_  
_**Make me your radio**_  
_**Turn me up when you feel low**_  
_**This melody was meant for you**_  
_**Just sing along to my stereo**_  
_**Oh oh oh oh To my stereo**_  
_**Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo**_

_**I only pray you never leave me behind**_  
_**Because good music can be so hard to find**_  
_**I take your head and hold it closer to mine**_  
_**Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind**_

_**My heart's a stereo**_  
_**It beats for you, so listen close**_  
_**Hear my thoughts in every note**_  
_**Make me your radioTurn me up when you feel low**_  
_**This melody was meant for you**_  
_**Just sing along to my stereo**_  
_**Oh oh oh oh To my stereo**_  
_**Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo**_

_Once the song ended Wanda pulled out a rose and a note from her jacket and handed both of them to Madoka._

_" What does it say?" asked Hikaru peering over her shoulder._

_**Madoka,**_

_**Your smile shines with the light from heaven **_

_**On a scale of 1-10 you're an eleven**_

_**I beyblade everyday, yes it's true**_

_**But my day won't be complete without you.**_

_**Will you go the Blader's Dance with me?**_

_**~Ginga**_

_A smile appeared on Madoka's face and she looked at Wanda expactantly._

_" He's at the park."_

* * *

_The Day of the Dance_

" So you just sang a song and Madoka already said yes?" Ginga couldn't believe the feat Wanda did. Then again she always did some pretty amazing things.

It was already the day of the dance. Ginga stood infront of the full length mirror. He was dressed in a black tuxedo with a blue dress shirt and a black tie with the WBBA insignia. His scarf and headband were gone.

" Hey. Music is always the answer," she commented while brushing her brown hair. She was wearing a black below-the-knee dress with small, white embroided flowers and black high heel sandals. White flower earrings were dangling on her ears and white bangles on her right arm.

" How-do-you-work-this-thing?" said Ginga fumbling with his tie.

" How will you live without me?" she said sarcastically and walked over to Ginga and began working on his tie.

There was silence for a few moments. Ginga stared at his cousin as she worked in his tie. Once she finished she clapped her hands in approval and stood back to observe her handiwork. It was only then she realized that Ginga was staring at her.

" What's with that look, cous?"

" N-Nothing. I'm just...proud right now. Seeing you...all grown up..." Ginga's eyes suddenly got all misty.

" Awww. Ginger. I'm only thirteen. I'm still your girl."

" For now. Until I give you to Ryuga," he said bitterly.

Wanda giggled," Ginger you never fail to amuse me."

" Hey! I'm serious here. Don't just go laughing about anything."

" Hehe. Sorry I can't help myself. Seeing you like this. Actually acting all wise." Wanda giggled again.

Ginga scowled for a moment and suddenly smiled. He ruffled Wanda's hair playfully.

" Hey! I spent a whole hour fixing my hair. You did not just mess with it!"

" Yup. You're still my girl. Come on let's go"

* * *

The Blader's Dance was going to take place at the roof of the WBBA Building. The same place Ginga, Madoka and Masamune had a water fight with Wang Hu Zhong.

It was decorated the same way it was a long time ago. A large portion of the floor was left empty for dancing. The stage had instruments, amps and Blader DJ was the DJ. Paper lanterns with lights were hung around. Bladers were either chatting in groups, dancing or by the buffet table. (*cough* Benkei, Masamune and Yuu *cough*)

" MADOKA!" called Hikaru who was wearing a dark blue dress with a ruffled skirt, black sandals and a black headband on her curled hair.

" Hikaru? You look amazing," complimented Madoka.

" Thanks," she said twirling once," You look beautiful too."

Madoka blushed at the compliment but she agreed. After being badgered by her sister, Kat ( who went to the dance with Masamune) ( A/N Who knew he could get a date?) she agreed to let her dress her up for the dance. She was wearing a floor length silver gown with sequins and a bow at the top. She ditched her usual goggles for a small silver tiara.

" I agree with Hikaru," said a voice.

Madoka turned around and saw Ginga smiling at her. Madoka felt butterflies in her stomach.

" So you did say 'yes' after all," said Hikaru looking at the two of them. She was ignored.

" I'm just gonna go now," she sad awkwardly and rushed off to find Kyoya.

Ginga stared at Madoka dreamilyand vice versa.

" You look..." They both started.

" You go first." In unison.

" No you." Together.

" No I insist." At the same time.

" Can somebody please just talk?" snapped Wanda.

" You look nice," said Madoka.

" You too," replied Ginga.

They both blushed and stared at their feet.

Wanda nudged Ginga in the ribs and mouthed 'Corsage'.

Ginga nodded and fumbled for something in his pocket. A look of surprise came into his face and he searched his back pockets. Madoka stared at him in confusion while Wanda did a facepalm.

Thinking fast Wanda grabbed a handful of flowers from a nearby vase ab=nd tied the stems together on one of her bangles. An instant corsage!

Wanda thrusted it at Ginga.

" Thanks," he whispered.

" Here," said Ginga handing it over.

" It's beautiful," she said as Ginga slipped it on her.

" My work here is done," Wanda said in satisfaction.

" And what a fine work you have done," said a voice.

Wanda turned around and met face-to-face with Ryuga. He was wearing a white tuxedo, a black dress shirt and a white bow tie.

" Nice corsage-making skills. But hopefully this can do the trick." Ryuga reached over and slipped on a corsage made of (If they exist) purple roses.

" It's lovely," she said in awe.

" Glad you like it. Shall we?" Ryuga held out his hand but before she could take it Ginga got between the two of them.

" I know were in the same side now Ryuga but remember this one thing. If you ever hurt my cousin I will kill you with no mercy," he said glaring at him hoping to strike an ounce of fear but Ryuga merely smirked.

" You're not good at making threats, are you?"

" Ginger...," Wanda started. Ryuga snickered at the nickname,"...you promised that you'll allow Ryuga to be my date. If you go back. If you go back on your promise I swear on the name of Koma Village I will put the video of you singing and dancing to Lady Gaga's 'Bad Romance' on the Internet." Wanda was now glaring at Ginga with all the force she could muster and folded her arms. Ginga blushed in embarassment about the video.

" Now that's a threat," said Ryuga (still) smirking.

Wanda smirked (everyone's doing a lot smirking) in triumph.

" Glad you see it my way."

Ginga looked at Ryuga," I can see why you like her. Take care of her for me will you?" Ginga held out his hand and Ryuga took it.

"I promise." They shook it out. Ryuga hooked arms with Wanda and walked away. Wanda gave a reassuring smile before turning her back from him.

Ginga smiled.

" That's really nice of you to trust your cousin to your rival," said Madoka.

" Yeah. She's growing up so I have to put more trust into her," Ginga admitted. The redhead looked at Madoka before asking," Would you like to dance?"

The question took Madoka by surprise and looked at Ginga. " Well...y-you s-see I ca-"

" **I'M KING OF THE WORLD! MWAHAHAHAHA!**" Masamune was standing on top of the buffet table while holding a paper cup.

" Masamune get down from there!" scolded his date Madoka's sister, Kat.

**" Hehehehehe. I SEE LONDON, I SEE FRANCE, I SEE 1,000 FIREANTS,"** Masamune hiccuped.

" What on Earth is going on?" said Madoka.

Tsubasa swiped the cup from Masamune and sniffed it. " Looks like somebody put too much sugar in the punch," looking at Masamune he concluded," He's on a sugar rush."

Masamune pulled out his bey.

"Gingalet'sbattlerightnow,rightnow,rightnow."

Ginga sweatdropped," Uh...Maybe later."

"HahahaOfcourseyou'llbescaredofmei'-"

Soon everyone was staring at Masamune's rant and GInga getting redder and redder. Not with embarassment but in anger.

Madoka gripped GInga's hand and whispered," I'll take care of it."

" Wha-" Before Ginga could ask anything Madoka was already at the edge of the buffet table. She gripped the table cloth and pulled it.

Masamune landed with a _thump_ on the floor.

Amazingly, the food and other refreshments stayed intact.

Applause rang out and Madoka did a shy bow. Tsubasa and Kyoya lifted Masamune up as Kat tried to slap him into conciousness.

" Wow. That was amazing," said Ginga walking to her.

" Yeah. I learn a few things," she said while blushing at the compliment.

" So...You still wanna dance?"

" Uh...Well..."

Madoka suddenly made a beeline for the buffet table.

" Madoka?"

" That tablecloth-pulling made me thirsty. I'm just gon-WOAH!

Madoka tripped over the tablecloth and accidentaly sent the knives and forks flying.

" Everybody watch out!" GInga warned.

The Bladers moved to the right side of the roof as the forks and knives went to the left side.

_Pop!_

A knife bursted a balloon and the others followed in suit. Soon only popping sounds were heard as the Bladers can only watch with mixed emotions.

_Pop!Pop!Pop!Pop!_

The sudden loud poppings woke up Masamune who was being fanned by Kat. His eyes went wide as he heard the continuous popping sounds.

" AAAAAAHHHHHHH! WERE UNDER ATTACK!"

Kat was surprised by his sudden outburst and accidentally punched him out of reflex. He was knocked out once again.

_Snore Pop! Snore Pop! Snore_

" That was a close one," said Ginga as he helped Madoka up. " So as I was saying would you like t-"

" I can fix that crab," said Tetsuya pointing to the remains of the popped balloons.

Tetsuya snapped his fingers and a bunch of crab balloons came out of nowhere**.**

" Now that's streching the crab obsession too far," Kyoya pointed out.

" Those crabs are creeping me out," commented Hikaru.

" You're not the only one," said Benkei.

" Let's destroy them," Wanda chiped in.

" What?"

Wanda pulled out a white launcher and her bey, Starlight Hawk, from out of nowhere and launched it.

_Pop! Pop! Pop!_

" 3 down," she said to herself.

" Do you carry that around with you all the time?" asked Tsubasa.

" Hey, What's a Blader's Dance without the beyblade?" she retorted.

" LIBRA SONIC BLAST!"

7 crab balloons popped and Tetsuya shouted something inaudible.

" That looks kinda fun," said Kenta pulling out Flame Sagitario.

" Did all of you bring your beys to the dance?" asked HIkaru.

" Of course we did. I'm not leaving Leone alone for even just one minute," said Kyoya pulling out Rock Leone and joining the crab balloon-popping party.

" Even you Tsubasa," said Hikaru unbelievably.

Tsubasa just shrugged. " Hey save some for me," he said running over.

" Boys are so unpredictable," Hikaru muttered to herself.

" Yea. 10 points. I'm on a roll," wanda cheered.

" I stand corrected."

" Madoka," called Ginga to the brunette.

" Oh, H-Hey Ginga. What's happening? Crazy stuff's been going on. Hehehehe." Madoka sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

" Why won't you dance with me?" he said bluntly.

" Uh..."

" When I ask you to dance something always happens. Don't you like my company?"

" Well..." She muttered something softly.

" Come again."

" I can't dance."

Ginga was taken aback and stare at her in surprise.

" I know Blader's Dance means 'dancing' but I just can't."

" Madoka..."

" Sorry if I disappointed you Ginga. I understand if you don't want to continue this date anymore."

" Madoka..." he said finally getting her attention. " I don't care if you can't dance. To me this date is just about getting to know you better and...," Ginga walked closer to her,"...Spending time with a girl I really like.

" You like me?"

" Of course I do. Why do you think I wore this itchy tuxedo for?"

Madoka giggled and look at him wistfully," I like you to Ginga."

" Really?"

" Yes. Why do you think I faced a whole hour of my sister's nagging just so I could be pretty?"

They both giggled.

" I just wish I could have the perfect dance with you," said Ginga hopefully.

" That could be arranged."

The couple turned around.

Wanda was onstage in front of the mike. But this time she had a band consisting of Tsubasa on the piano, Kyoya on drums and Ryuga on the guitar.

" What the hell are you guys doing?" asked Ginga.

" It's like I said Ginger. 'Music is always the answer.' So grab Madoka and dance already!" said Wanda.

" Well you heard the lady," Ginga held out his hand," May I have this dance?"

Madoka blushed and accepted it.

A slow song began to play and Wanda began singing.

_**I've never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Till you open the door  
There's so much more  
I've never seen it before**_

**_I was trying to fly_**  
**_But I couldn't find wings_**  
**_Then you came along_**  
**_And you changed everything_**

For a while Madoka just swayed and let Ginga steer her.

**_You lift my feet off the ground_**  
**_Spin me around_**  
**_You make me crazier, crazier_**  
**_Feels like I'm falling and I_**  
**_I'm lost in your eyes_**  
**_You make me crazier,_**  
**_Crazier, crazier_**

**_Watched from a distance as you_**  
**_Made life your own_**  
**_Every sky was your own kind of blue_**  
**_And I wanted to know_**  
**_How that would feel_**

Other partners joined in.

**_And you made it so real_**  
**_You showed me something that I couldn't see_**  
**_You opened my eyes and you made me believe_**

**_You lift my feet off the ground'_**  
**_Spin me around_**  
**_You make me crazier, crazier_**  
**_Feels like I'm falling and I_**  
**_I'm lost in your eyes_**  
**_You make me crazier,_**  
**_Crazier, crazier,_**  
**_ohh..._**

Madoka didn't notice but Ginga did. She was dancing by herself.

**_Baby, you showed me what living is for_**  
**_I don't want to hide anymore... more..._**

_**You lift my feet off the ground,  
spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier  
Crazier, crazier**_

Ginga held Madoka in his arms for the final pose.

Cheers erupted.

" This is the most memorable dance ever," said Ginga pressing his forehead against Madoka's.

" Yes it is. The credit all goes to Wanda. You should be proud of her."

" I am. Maybe I'll even let Ryuga kiss her...for a few seconds."

" Too late." Madoka pointed behind him.

Ryuga and Wanda were already kissing onstage like their life depended on it.

" RYUGA!"

Ginga got ready to pounce on him but Madoka was faster. She quickly grabbed him and crashed her lips on his.

Cheers erupted once more as the two couples continued kissing.

Girls went 'Awwww.'

Boys did wolf whistles.

But only one thought was in their heads.

**"BEST PROM EVER!"**

The End

* * *

**I love happy endings. Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! It's Skylark here. Sorry to say but this is not an update. This is a very important message which is currently being relayed from one author to another.

Some of you may know that the site is now starting to be very strict. They are taking down any stories with too much violence, yaoi, yuri and other traits inappropriate for the younger writers or viewers. If a story has said traits there is a possibility that it might shut down.

There are two ways to help.

There is an author called DarkHeartInTheSky. Go to her profile and you will see a petition. I already signed it. It doesn't take up much of your time but it helps us prove that we writers have the freedom to write whatever we want. This include translators, readers and even beta readers. Even they can make a difference.

The second way is to participate in Black Out Day taking place on June 23. It was organized by Zukofan2005. On the said date, GTM timing, don't go on this site. Don't update, PM, review and other stuff. JUST DON'T GO ON THIS AMAZING SITE WHICH IS CURRENTLY ON THE EDGE RIGHT NOW! If enough people participate, the site will take us seriously and take our thoughts into consideration.

Post this on your other stories. Be it updated or complete just post about this. We have to stop this treatment now!

_**-FF is trying to enforce restrictions on yaoi, yuri, violence, etc.**_

_**-Stop this by signing the petition on DarkHeartInSky's profile page.**_

_**-Stop this by participating in the Black Out Day.**_


End file.
